


Связывающее звено

by LMMello



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Rick and Stan are business partners, Young Rick and Twins, abusive language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMello/pseuds/LMMello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рик Санчез, он как зараза, от которой в жизни не избавишься, и как общая игрушка Форда и Стэна, которую они делили в детстве. Однако же в отличие от лодки он был живым и сам к ним лип.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связывающее звено

То, что происходило между ними, не было чем-то обыденным. Форд, если бы его все же спросили когда-нибудь о том, что он думает о сложившейся ситуации, скорее всего не нашелся бы, что ответить. 

Рик, друг Стэна, звенел серьгами-кольцами в ушах, поглядывал по сторонам с особенной, свойственной лишь ему, отстраненной наблюдательностью. В зубах у него то и дело мелькали сигареты либо косяки, которые он, закрыв узкой ладонью с длинными пальцами, поджигал зажигалкой, зажатой в другой руке. Узкие его губы отдавали горечью на языке, либо безбожной, пьянящей сладостью — в зависимости от положения дел. 

Сам же Стэнли появлялся редко и пропадал вместе с Риком, разъезжая по всей стране. Форд бы даже не удивился, если бы услышал, что эта парочка оказалась за пределами Америки. Общий бизнес, чем бы они не занимались, приносил стабильный доход и новые травмы. Форд собственными руками бинтовал раны брата и заливал йодом порезы Рика. Для Стэнфорда девизом по жизни стало то, что если отговорить Стэна не выходит, то нужно хотя бы помочь. 

Чего точно не было в инструкции Форда «на все случаи жизни», так это пункта о том, как вести себя с Риком. Не было у него на руках хоть какой-то бумажки с четкими обоснованиями того, что от Рика Санчеза стоит держаться подальше. Все, что у него оказалось — сцена на кухне посреди ночи, когда Форд встал, чтобы попить воды, и невольно замер у приоткрытой двери, неотрывно глядя на Стэна, прижавшего Рика к невысокому шкафу и забравшегося рукой к нему в джинсы. 

Темные волосы Рика, обычно стоящие торчком, были растрепаны, тонкие пальцы сжимали плечо Стэна и шкаф. Форд чуть сквозь землю не провалился, когда шуршание одежды перекрыл шумный выдох Рика.

— Быстро учишься, — сказал тот следом и больше ничего не успел добавить — Стэн зажал ему рот свободной рукой. В плохом освещении движение больше угадывалось, чем было видно, но оставалось очевидным.

— Форда разбудишь, — едва слышно сказал Стэн, не отнимая ладони. Рик на это покачал головой, заставляя убрать руку.

— Чего замер-то? — куда тише спросил Рик, и в голосе его почудилась улыбка.

Дальше Форд стянул с носа очки, отступил от щелочки и, держась за стену коридора, пошел в спальню, добавив к жажде еще и сухость во рту.

Утром Стэн, к удивлению Форда, вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, а Рик, сжав губами сигарету, решал задачи по физике из его сборника. Почти семейная идиллия, какая наступала всякий раз, когда эти двое возвращались с работы на несколько дней, и в которой сегодня Форд чувствовал себя лишним, словно посторонний человек за кулисами в театре, где все — единый организм, а он — пришлый чудак, ни черта не соображающий. Он все утро старательно пытался впихнуть все произошедшее в рамки приличия и утихомирить желание узнать, что вообще происходит, или хотя бы подловить парочку на том, что они всерьез парочка. Однако же все его попытки пошли прахом; Форд ушел на учебу, так ничего и не узнав.

Если бы он точно мог определить момент, когда началось все то, что не подходило под описание простой «дружбы», то с вероятностью в девяносто девять целых и девять десятых процентов мог бы признаться, что именно тогда, в ту ночь. Иначе он бы попросту не стал приглядываться к своему брату и (Господи боже) его другу, партнеру по бизнесу, с которым тот едва не круглосуточно обсуждал девушек. За три дня, что они пробыли в квартире Форда, тот не поймал их на чем-то, что стоило бы приписать к странностям. На четвертый же день он настолько устал на учебе, что попросту расслабился, по пути домой решил, что больше присматриваться не стоит — ничего нового не увидит.

Как же он ошибался.

Стоило ему переступить порог квартиры, как его окутал сладкий запах травки, а на диване в гостиной развалился Рик, слушающий музыку через наушники. Форд выдернул один из уха Санчеза и, не обратив внимания на недовольное лицо того, сказал:

— Завязывай. Скоро даже соседи снизу учуют запах.

— Подумаешь, — отмахнулся Рик, скидывая пепел в пепельницу на кофейном столике. — Ну, прибегут они, дам курнуть, чтоб успокоились. Чего завелся-то, шестерочка?

— Эти полицию вызовут.

— Потому что им лень поднять жопу с дивана и сходить навестить соседа? — ухмыльнулся Рик и протянул косяк Форду. — Давай.

— Нет, спасибо, — нахмурился Форд. — Я пойду.

Он успел сделать шаг от дивана, прежде чем Рик вцепился своими длинными пальцами ему в воротник рубашки и дернул вниз, а сам выгнулся, приподнимаясь над сиденьем дивана, и прижался губами к подбородку Форда, а спустя секунду к губам, с усилием раскрыл их, выдыхая дым ему в рот. Форд оторвал руку от своей рубашки, отстранился от Рика так быстро, как только смог, и закашлялся.

— Ты какого черта творишь? — прохрипел он, стоило ему только более-менее нормально вдохнуть.

— Пытаюсь накурить тебя, — отозвался Рик, — чтоб ты расслабился. Нельзя, что ли?

— Нельзя просто брать и выдыхать дым в другого человека!

— Можно, если он битую неделю ходит с таким видом, будто он нуждается в том, чтобы его либо накачали чем-нибудь, либо трахнули, – отрезал Рик.

У Форда сердце в пятки убежало.

— С каким видом?

Рик с ответом не спешил. Он крепко затянулся, посидел с несколько секунд, выплюнул дым и только после повернул голову к Форду.

— Как будто посмотрел порнушку, которую до этого не видел, и стал терзаться ра`мышлениями о том, хочется тебе прочистить глаза хлоркой или самому попробовать подобное.

— Размышлениями, — поправил удивленный Форд. — Говори нормально.

— Одна хе`ня, — отозвался Рик и поморщился. — Язык устал.

— Меньше болтать надо, — отозвался Форд, поднимая с пола выроненную сумку.

— Так что, – не сдавался Рик, — дать сигаретку, или подобьем Ли на минет?

— Фу, — бросил Форд и в два шага покинул комнату под громкий смех Рика.

— Я пошутил! А может, нет…

— Не слушаю! 

Немногим позже, когда Стэн вернулся, как потом оказалось, со свидания, Рик похвастал ему свежим пирсингом языка и пожаловался, что теперь не может трепаться так, как раньше. 

— Ты теперь точно как шлюха, — бросил Стэн.

— О, значит, ты поезжай завтра, а я останусь, пойду на панель. Как думаешь, сколько мне будут давать?

— Не ко мне вопрос.

— Почему? — удивился Рик. — Ты же со шлюхами водишься. Не знаю, правда, продаешь или покупаешь, но это, в общем-то…

— Да затнись уже, блять.

— Сказал как отрезал, — восхитился Рик. — Точно не сутенеришь без меня?

— Санчез, мать твою!

— Что? Я же просто спросил!

— Тобой буду торговать, если не умолкнешь.

Повисла тишина, и Форд, вздохнув с облегчением, вернулся к урокам, но спустя секунду закрыл глаза ладонью, услышав, как Рик, тяжело вздохнув, сказал:

— Не уверен, что у тебя выйдет толково. Привлечем к этому делу Форда.

— Ну нахрен, — пробормотал Стэнфорд, пытаясь сосредоточиться на учебнике и не обращать внимания на смех в квартире.

Следующим утром неугомонная парочка собрала сумки, с которыми приезжала, и покинула квартиру Форда, пожелав ему удачи в учебе. Как будто и не было ничего. Словно Стэн не зажимал Рика на кухне, а тот не замечал состояние Форда, но молчал, пока не накурился. Словно все это привиделось, но на самом деле никогда не происходило.

Жизнь вернулась на круги своя, похоронив ненужные мысли и домыслы под слоем учебы и тишины пустой квартиры. 

Судьба снова тряхнула Форда, когда он, ради эксперимента и просто из любопытства, разговаривая со Стэном, спросил, какие между ним и Риком отношения.

— Да так, трахаю его иногда, — ответил тот и засмеялся, а Форду резко стало не до шуток. Совсем.

Позже на кухне Рик легонько пихнул его в плечо и, отойдя к двери, спросил, что у него случилось, но так ничего и не добился — Форд не нашелся, что ему ответить.

— Значит так, умник, — начал Рик, видимо, не собираясь отставать, — если ты мне сейчас не ответишь, я реально сниму тебе шлюху, чтоб ты успокоился.

— Тебя это не касается, — соврал Форд.

— Тогда Стэна позову. — Рик вдохнул поглубже, собираясь заорать, но Форд его осадил.

— Его тоже.

— Тогда блядь. Тот же психолог, только берет меньше.

— Сам справлюсь, — отказался Форд.

— А тебя не просят справляться, — сказал Рик. — Просто расслабься и живи, как все люди. Травы тебе отсыпать?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Джина подлить? 

— Нет. 

— Я тебе точно девку в постель подложу, — предупредил Рик. — Или парня. 

— Что? — опешил Форд. 

— Извини, не знаю твоих предпочтений, так что... 

— Я натурал, — оборвал Форд. — Не гей. 

— Отпад, — чуть улыбнулся Рик и оттолкнулся от стены. — Девку тебе подгоню. 

Форд тяжело вздохнул, поняв, что спорить бесполезно. 

— Если что-то изменится, — начал Рик, остановившись на пороге кухни, — говори, не бойся. С парнем сведу, ага? 

Форд уставился на его узкую спину, не в силах вымолвить и слова. Когда же Рик шагнул прочь, он не смог удержаться и спросил:

— А ты гей? 

Рик замер и, не оборачиваясь, ответил:

— Нет. Би. Ну, знаешь, весь мир раз хочешь, то еби. 

Он засмеялся и ушёл вглубь квартиры, оставив Форда наедине со своими мыслями. А подумать было о чем. Теперь подколы Стэна приобретали совершенно другой смысл, да и в каждой ведь шутке есть доля правды, вероятность наличия которой начинала сводить Форда с ума. 

На следующую ночь он мучился бессонницей и, решив успокоить нервы водой, ушел на кухню, где застал Рика, сидевшего в полной темноте на подоконнике. 

— Не спится? — негромко спросил Рик, щурясь от вспыхнувшего света. 

— Да, — ответил Форд, налил себе воды и выключил свет. Остался только огонек сигареты, опустившийся вниз, потом поднявшийся наверх и на пару мгновений ставший еще ярче. Рик выдохнул дым в приоткрытое окно и сипло позвал:

— Подойди, а? 

— Зачем? — насторожился Форд. 

— Дам успокоительного для твоей нервной системы. 

— Я не курю. 

— Чем не повод попробовать? 

Форд медлил. 

— Ли не расскажу, — со смешком выдавил Рик. 

Форд поставил кружку на стол и на ощупь стал пробираться к окну. Приблизившись к Рику, он проследил, как огонек сигареты поднялся вверх, потом ушел в сторону, а его лица коснулись тонкие пальцы. Они прошлись по губам, щеке, скользнули к подбородку, крепко ухватили его и потянули вперед и немного вниз, большой палец надавил на нижнюю губу, подталкивая открыть рот, и Форд медленно разомкнул губы. Их тут же коснулись сжатые губы Рика, и Форд отпрянул. Через пару секунд Рик приблизился к нему и стал медленно выдыхать дым ему на губы. Форд так же медленно и осторожно втягивал в себя воздух, чувствуя, как табачный дым щекочет горло. 

Форд попытался удержать в себе рвущийся наружу дым и закашлялся, перегнувшись через плечо Рика и высунув нос в окно, вдыхая холодный весенний воздух. 

— Нормально-нормально, — сказал Рик, похлопывая его по спине. 

Форд отдышался и отстранился от него. 

— Еще? — спросил Рик. 

— Да. 

Рик снова затянулся и, схватив Форда за подбородок, притянул ближе.

— Попробуй вдохнуть как можно глубже, — сказал Рик, прежде чем выдохнуть дым.

Форд нахмурился и, опершись рукой на оконную раму, вдохнул дым так глубоко, как получалось, а спустя секунду закашлялся — першение в горле было невыносимым. Вместе с тем его качнуло в сторону, голова совсем немного закружилась.

— О, повело, — довольно сказал Рик. — Скоро отпустит.

— А тебя не берет, — пробормотал Форд.

— Торкнуло, просто я сижу, вот и не заметно.

Форд помотал головой и невольно прислонился лбом к плечу Рика, снова затягивающегося горьким дымом. К его удивлению, напряжение, сковывающее тело несколько дней, стало отступать, ноги перестали быть ватными. Словно почувствовав его состояние, Рик негромко спросил:

— Ну что, хочешь ещё?

Он затянулся дымом, а Форд, наблюдая за огоньком сигареты, насколько позволяло его положение, прочистил горло и, принимая вертикальное положение, ответил:

— Давай.

Когда его губ коснулись чужие губы, Форд не стал возмущаться или отстраняться, а приоткрыл рот, глубоко вдыхая табачный дым.

Остаток ночи он спал как младенец.

Спустя сутки Стэн заявил, что пора выдвигаться, и Рик, побросав вещи в сумки, ускользнул вслед за ним, на выходе из квартиры обернувшись и бросив Форду пачку сигарет.

— Бывай, умник, — бросил он напоследок, прижав указательный палец к своим губам, и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Форду только и оставалось, что хлопать ресницами и недоуменно смотреть на полупустую пачку Сamel.

Рик накуривал его ещё несколько раз, точно по одному на каждый их визит, прежде чем поцеловать. По-настоящему, а не коснуться губами, чтобы поделиться дозой никотина; чтобы забраться к нему в рот языком, дать почувствовать привкус металла серьги. Окосевшего Форда повело от этого не хуже, чем от пары стопок абсента, который как-то раз из поездки притащил Стэн.

— Что ты творишь? — прошипел Форд, отстранившись от Рика.

— Да ладно, ты же ответил, — хмыкнул тот.

В темноте кухни, где они столкнулись не то по вине бессонницы, не то из глупости, Форд не видел выражения лица Рика, но отчетливо слышал по интонации, улыбается он или нет. Форд вдруг вспомнил, как в паре шагов от окна, рядом с которым они и расположились, казалось, вечность назад Стэн зажимал Рику рот.

— Я не могу, — сказал Форд, глядя туда, где по его подсчетам должен был стоять холодильник.

Рик вздохнул и кое-как влез на подоконник, зажег новую сигарету.

— Ладно, пай-мальчик, — негромко начал он, — думаю, уже бесполезно прикидываться бревном.

— Что? — Форд перевел взгляд на Рика.

— Я тут подсчитал-погадал-пошаманил и… Что ты видел?

У Форда все внутри похолодело.

— Ты о чем? — ровно спросил он.

— Ты же не первую ночь бессонницей мучаешься, — сказал Рик. — Сколько мы с Ли не приезжали, ты все спокойным был, как удав, а потом вдруг бум! — и ночами не спишь, напряженный весь ходишь. — Рик затянулся дымом и выдохнул. — Ты что-то увидел, да?

Форд промолчал, не решаясь сказать правду.

— Не понимаю, о чем…

— Я и Ли, — оборвал Рик.

Больше не было смысла врать, и Форд тихо проговорил:

— Да.

Рик хмыкнул и выдохнул дым через нос.

— И стоило ломаться?

— И надо было прессовать?

— Нужно же было тебя как-то разговорить, — вздохнул Рик и сунул в пальцы Форду сигарету. — Можешь перестать париться по поводу увиденного, или придется будить Ли и рассказывать тебе все от начала до конца?

— Боже упаси, — пробормотал Форд.

— Отлично. — Рик слез с подоконника, осторожно обошел Форда и спустя несколько шагов шепнул: — Захочешь повторить — я не против.

— А как же Стэн? 

— Да ему плевать.

— Он все еще мой брат.

— И что?

Форд сунул сигарету в пепельницу и обернулся.

— Это неправильно. Ты уже со Стэном. У вас… отношения или что-то там ещё, не знаю. Нельзя находиться в устоявшихся отношениях с одним человеком и вместе с тем лезть в рот его брата.

— А кто сказал, что мы с ним пара? — спросил Рик. — Редкий секс за отношения не считается. Спокойной ночи, умник.

Остаток ночи Форд ворочался в постели, заснув лишь под утро, а когда проснулся, то неугомонная парочка уже покинула квартиру, оставив записку и почти пустую пачку Сamel. Теперь у него было полным-полно времени подумать обо всем, что случилось за эти недолгие визиты авантюристов, и взглянуть на все иначе. В конце концов, зря, что ли, Рик ему сигареты оставлял? 

К возвращению Рика и Стэна Форд взял себя в руки и обзавелся собственными сигаретами с зажигалкой, вернул нормальный сон. Последний, впрочем, сбежал от него в тот же миг, как Стэн вечером ушел в загул, пообещав вернуться не раньше утра. Спустя пару часов Форд вошел в гостиную, где, развалившись на диване, сидел Рик, щелкающий зажигалкой в попытке поджечь сигарету.

— Как ты тут без нас живешь? — спросил Рик, не вынимая сигареты изо рта.

— Отлично, — сказал Форд, присаживаясь на диван. — Тихо, спокойно. 

— Не накуривает никто, — добавил Рик. Наконец выжав из зажигалки достаточно пламени, он поджег сигарету и вдохнул дым полной грудью. Выдохнул, глянул на Форда. — Будешь?

Форд схватил с кофейного столика пепельницу и принял сигарету, неглубоко затянулся и выдохнул, скинул столбик пепла в своеобразную чашу.

— Я теперь сам могу курить, — сказал он. — Так что накуривать меня не надо.

— Ты погоди, — начал Рик, забирая сигарету, — самое интересное еще впереди.

— Что же? — заинтересовался Форд. 

— Трава, умник. Подрастешь — попробуешь.

— Ты же в курсе, что мы со Стэном одного возраста?

— Ясное дело, — хмыкнул Рик и повернулся к Форду, положив на спинку дивана руку, подперев ею голову. — Я об опыте. Сигаретки эти — просто развлекалово, что бы ты там не думал.

— Да я даже не думал... — Форд осекся, напоровшись на пристальный взгляд черных глаз. У него перехватило дыхание. — Что?

Рик облизнул нижнюю губу, всего на мгновение сверкнув пирсингом, сделал затяжку и чуть подался вперед, прищурив глаза.

— Я могу и сам, — тихо напомнил Форд.

Рик в ответ лишь чуть приподнял подборок, едва-едва задевая его губы. Форд, наплевав на все, подался вперед, соприкасаясь с ним губами, и приоткрыл рот, вдыхая горький дым. Когда же дыхания перестало хватать, он схватился за предплечье Рика, и тот отстранился, рукой зажимая Форду рот.

— А теперь обратно, — хрипло проговорил он и снова прижался к его губам.

Форд, подражая Рику, медленно выдохнул дым в чужой рот, а потом снова вдохнул и выдохнул. Отстранившись, он полной грудью набрал воздуха и с удовольствием выдохнул, глядя, как Рик, прикрыв глаза, выдыхает дым через нос.

—Какой же кайф, — пробормотал тот и из-под ресниц посмотрел на Форда. — Все еще не хочешь поцеловать меня?

— А как у вас со Стэном?

— Он меня динамит. И с ним я не целуюсь.

Форд нахмурился и, прикрыв глаза, покачал головой. Рик завозился, и когда Форд открыл глаза, то вздрогнул — он оказался слишком близко. Рик приподнял брови, как бы спрашивая разрешения, и, приблизившись ещё немного, лизнул Форда в губы, задевая их пирсингом. Форд на свой страх и риск, чуть склонил голову набок и приоткрыл рот, отвечая на поцелуй.

Он совсем упустил момент, когда с его колена пропала пепельница, но успел ощутить, как его толкнули на диван, и он неудобно растянулся на сидении, прежде чем на его бедра забрался Рик и, упершись в подлокотник обеими руками, продолжил его целовать. Форд чуть изменил положение, и единственной его проблемой осталось то, что он не знал, куда девать руки. У него начинали плавиться мозги от движений Рика, скользящего пахом по его стояку, и от привкуса табака и металла, но это не избавляло его от решительной уверенности, что одно неверное движение может все запороть. 

Рик перенес вес на одну руку и, взяв ладонь Форда в свою, положил её себе на поясницу. 

— Поиграй пальцами, шестерочка, — отстранившись, сказал Рик и снова поцеловал Форда, прогнувшись в пояснице. 

У Форда перехватило дыхание, он неуверенно скользнул ладонью на мягкую ягодицу, обтянутую джинсами, и сжал её. Мышца напряглась — Рик двинул бедрами, трясь о пах Форда, — и расслабилась, а дыхание, обжигающее щеку, участилось. Форд положил вторую руку на другую ягодицу и стал обеими руками осторожно мять округлые половинки. Рик отстранился от его губ и резче двинул бедрами, рвано выдыхая. Футболка задралась, и низ живота Форда опалило прикосновение горячей кожи. Он едва сдержал стон и, прикусив губу, забрался одной рукой Рику под футболку, осторожно скользнул по голой коже, надавил большим пальцем на твердый сосок. Рик шумно выдохнул и, опустившись ниже, поцеловал Форда в шею. 

На задворках сознания Форда еще мелькала мысль, что заниматься сексом с любовником своего брата, да еще и близнеца — не самая хорошая затея, и это жутко отвлекало, не давало расслабиться окончательно и насладиться моментом. 

— Ты же не пытаешь заменить мною Стэна? — спросил Форд. 

— Нет, — выдохнул ему в шею Рик. 

— Тогда почему... 

— Не важно. 

— Для меня важно, — возразил Форд и убрал руки с тела Рика. 

— Боже... Это нужно выяснять прямо сейчас? В смысле, и не подождать? 

— Да. 

Рик вздохнул и, мазнув губами по скуле Форда, прошептал ему на ухо:

— Я всегда сох по близнецам. А вы, ребята, просто как две половины одного целого. Ли — сильный, грубый болван, а ты — умный, сдержанный, мягкий, да еще и с шестью пальцами. 

— А пальцы здесь причем? 

Рик хрипло рассмеялся и покачал бедрами из стороны в сторону. 

— Возбуждают дико. 

Форда пробила дрожь. Он облизнул губы и несмело провел кончиками пальцев от коленей Рика вверх по бедрам, сжал ладони под ягодицами, от чего у него под ухом раздался низкий стон. Рик теснее прижался к нему бедрами, медленно скользнув всем телом вверх, задевая острыми сосками грудь и отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза и поцеловать. Край чуть теплой пуговицы на джинсах Рика касался низа живота Форда, совсем немного отрезвляя, но мягкие губы, посасывающие его язык, наталкивали на смутные размышления о том, как быстро получится избавиться от брюк, скрывающих округлые ягодицы, и сжать мышцы, не чувствуя под пальцами ткань. 

Движения Рика стали более порывистыми, резкими, бедра не останавливались и на секунду, подводя Форда к краю и заставляя двигаться в унисон, ловить губами резкие выдохи и целовать приоткрытый рот. 

Позже, многим-многим позже, когда Форд лежал в своей кровати, а в гостиной негромко переговаривались Рик и Стэн, он вдруг подумал, что раньше его шесть пальцев внушали людям что угодно, но только не возбуждение. Видимо, Санчез и вправду был сумасшедшим. 

И все же безумие Рика не распространялось на моменты, когда рядом с ними был Стэн. Форд вообще не понимал, как Рик может так легко делать вид, словно ничего не происходит. Как будто и не он вовсе в каждый визит лезет к Форду в штаны и с полубезумной улыбкой шепчет, что скучал. В такие моменты и вовсе невозможно было вспомнить, что он за все время отсутствия наверняка спал со Стэном во всех возможных смыслах. 

Все на свете отступало перед гормонами и восхищенным «Целых шесть», то и дело срывавшимся с узких губ. 

Возможно, если бы Форда все же когда-нибудь спросили о том, как бы он назвал то, что происходит между ними троими, он скорее всего не нашелся бы, что ответить, и спустя минуту и через столетие. Единственное, что он бы смог вынести для себя — ему это нравилось.


End file.
